The Thorn In My Side
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Leah is a homewrecker. Bella knows her life is to perfect. Edward wants everything he can't have. No one covers their tracks. Everyone gets hurts. LeahxEdwardxBella story. A black pit of lust, love, hatred, and envy. Everyone sins, but some are worse than others.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thorn In My Side, chapter 1, Burning Desire**

"When you talk, it's like a movie and you're makin' me crazy"

FYI This is set a year after Breaking Dawn and the Volturi are coming to visit.

xXx

She wants to punch someone in the face, hard. And she wants that someone to be Bella fucking Swan-Cullen. This vampire whore drags the safety of the the whole fucking tribe into her war with the Voltor-whatever they are called. Seriously? Angrily, Leah is pacing a hole into her floor, mumbling and cursing about "fragile little Bells." All she wants to do is run and get her mind off it, but she's currently under house arrest for phasing in front of Rachel, causing Paul and Sam to blow a fuse and punish her for, quote on quote, being a danger to one of the future mothers of the tribe.

What did that even mean?

One, why can't she be a mother of the tribe, too? Oh yeah. Her dumb ass reproductive system doesn't know how to do shit when she's a wolf.

Two, like she even gives a damn. She wanted to hold an empty bowl up to Sam and say, "look at all the fucks I give." Which means she gives, in fact, no fucks.

Three, did they really think she would hurt her old best friend? So what, Sam hurt Emily because he has the self control of a college boy at the Playboy mansion, but Leah, she was smart about that stuff. She knew what to kill and not to kill and didn't see red all the damn time like the stupid teenage boys they called a Pack.

Then, round three! Today is rain on Leah's parade day, if you didn't know, so her mom then has the audacity to tell her that she was an immature brat to get so mad, she even told her that she needed to move out. Leah screams in frustration and feels the bottom of her arms and legs burning.

She asked her mom why she needed to move and this is exactly what she said, "You aren't my daughter anymore." Her heart is broke now, ever since the statement left her mothers lips. "It isn't even my fault! It's the wolf!"

The wolf girl knows that this is all excuses, but she can't help but be so angry, her life was so perfect. She had a boyfriend, a promising future, and a dad.

Then Emily walks in and she loses Sam. She was a stepping stone, for Sam, for Jacob. He said he loved her once, but then left her for the thing she tried to save. Leah should've stayed in Sam's Pack..

Fuck imprinting. She laughs and can hear the Elders gasping at that statement.

She knew in the back of her head she was an overreacting, bitter bitch, but she wasn't going to change.

A flame sparks up her back and Leah starts growling and pressing her palms into her temples, she needs to leave the house, the alpha command is driving her insane. She has to get off the ground, she wants to fly, no, she wants to feel nothing.

The she wolf screams and falls to her knees, "Get me out!" Her mom burst in and immediately starts yelling for Seth, "Get me OUT! GET ME OUT!" She needs to phase, but she can't in the house, alpha command again, and then her body starts filling with fire, she falls, everything is black.

xXx

Seth watches his sister fall from her knees with a thud, he hears her heart beat quicken, then slow down, and it is, without a doubt, the scariest thing he's ever witnessed. His mom is crying and kneeling next to Leah, her head along her daughters grabs his phone and calls Carlisle Cullen, and the vamp doctor says he'll be there in less than five minutes to get her and run her back to his house.

He keeps his word and picks up his sister and runs off with her in the blink of an eye. Seth goes outside to phase and run with them to the their mansion, so he can help his sister be okay.

If she is okay.

xXx

Edward Cullen never really ever looked at Leah Clearwater, he knew what she looked like. She was in her early 20s, tall, and tan. But something had changed in his eyes since the day Carlisle got the call she collapsed. He now noticed the round scar next to her eyes and the way her lips puckered when she was tired, plus much more. She was-

It made him very confused that he would notice a woman like that when he was a happily married man. Edward shook away the confusion and said to himself that there was nothing wrong with recognizing a beautiful woman. Plus, this certain woman was the complete opposite of his Bella.

Of course, he noticed this after the shot of adrenalin to her heart. She had a panic attack, Carlise had decided and now she was sitting at the Cullen house recovering. Though Sam lifted the alpha commands, her body would be filled with incredible pain when she tried to phase.

Edward would hear her go outside at night and watch her out the window as she would whimper in pain as her body was filled with fire. He often heard her tears after her many failed attempts. She had been here about 3 weeks, and the Cullen house was filled with visitors everyday. Edward knew Leah was a lot more cared for than she though, though she hated most of the ones who did care.

His wife has perfected her gift, so anyone around here was free from mind reading and Jasper feeling their feelings, it helped with Edward's headaches and gave him a more humane way to know and talk to people.

Though, Edward longed to know what was inside Leah's head but he in no way could ask his insecure wife to release Leah, it would seem very, very suspicious. So, he had to wait until Bella was not clinging to his side.

It was about 2:35 and Bella was at the boarder with Jake and Nessie, Edward preferred to stay in the house at night, to feel human, than run around at night like Bella and Nessie did. Once Bella was turned, he realized she and he were night and day, but all was right, he loved Bella.

Leah walked into his cottage suddenly, which is strange, she normally went to the big house. He was filled with her thoughts, and that big part of him was so very happy, "What is it, Leah?" He couldn't help but smile.

Her mind was very loud: Why the fuck is he smiling at me?

Edward looked down and realized she had a huge gash in her foot and she was dripping wet from the rain, "I need some medical attention, dead man, chop chop."

He ran into the bathroom and grabbed some disinfectant and a wrap and smiled even more as he listened to her thoughts: Jesus Christ. I feel like British soldier.

Edward ran back in, "Why do you feel like British soldier?"

She cursed under her breath about forgetting he was the mind reader then said, "The Quartering Act, where they could stay in the colonist homes and buildings and then they would get medical attention." She felt like an idiot and her thoughts were filled with swearing.

"Then I guess it's good you aren't a soldier. Then this would be unconstitutional." Edward thinks the fact she knows that is cute and it bring on a new lot of confusion. It makes him sick so he quickly disinfects her womb and covers it so it may heal properly. Leah gives him a thumbs up and leaves. Her last though makes Edward feel weird: He has one cute ass.

Bella gets home and tells him that she left Ness with Rose for the night and Edward grabs her roughly, "Sex. Now." It is out of character for him to say that, but he can't help it.

Bella shakes him off, "Not tonight. I'm not in the mood." He is frustrated, as a human, she always wanted it...

Edward growls and goes into their room to handle this problem himself.

xXx

Leah doesn't know why Edward Cullen wants to be her friend so badly, he follows her into the night and tries to console her when she fails to phase. She was a genetic hiccup and refused to be pitied by a bloodsucker. Plus, this bloodsucker was so attractive and she swears he's putting moves on her so she stays far away from him.

He is closer though, she growls and he speaks, "Why do you hate me?"

"I hate your pity." He is taken aback by the fact she is actually speaking to him.

"I don't pity you, I was being a friend for you during this harsh time." He places his cold hand on her shoulder, it burns him a little.

"Oh." Leah was only human and the thought of a friend made her happy, but he couldn't know. "Don't you have a wife and child, Deadword?"

"They don't like the same things as me." He looks at her pleadingly to not say what he knows she's about to say. The words were easier to hear trapped in her mind and not outloud.

She laughs spitefully, "Those rose colored glasses must've come off as soon as you bit her." He puts his head down and she laughs again, "I guess I should be the one pitying you."

She tries to walk away and he grabs her wrist, "I love my wife very much, thank you."

"Sure thing, deadboy." The she walks away leaving Edward with that feeling again.

xXx

Leah is getting her test done and Carlisle is looking at her lady parts, "I was right."

She starts panicking, "Right about what?"

He shakes his head sadly, "You won't be able to have children." He hands her some papers and she looks at them.

"But I can quit trying to phase? Then-"

"No. The wolf gene has scarred your uterus. I'm sorry, Leah."

He leaves her in the makeshift hospital room to cry, but she doesn't cry. She sits there and thinks about everything and nothing. She thinks about Sam, Emily, Jacob, Bella, Loch Ness, and Edward. Her life is confusing, the people around her have questionable amounts of time they will actually stick around. Her world is shaky, she needs to breathe.

She decides to go outside and sit on a log next to a small stream, and to make things worse, Edward sits next to her. He doesn't say anything to her, and it's stupid to sit in silence so she says, "What's up?"

He looks surprised that she actually said something, "I'm coming to console you." her thoughts are blocked from him, "Are you human enough to accept that?"

"I'm not human enough to have children. So no." Leah doesn't look at him, so he does something stupid, something he wouldn't normally do, he lifts up his hand and brushes her hair out of her face. To his surprise, she doesn't turn away, but looks up at him, the scar next to her eye makes her appear more menacing than she feels. Edward smiles at her because he knows she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. She is so imperfect, so different from the sculpted perfection of his wife, he wants to kiss Leah, even though it would be the dumbest thing possible.

She looks at him and she is fire, and he is ice. He is a cold winter breeze as she is hot, humid summer air, and they meet, causing the wind to turn rough and the sky dark. They are a tornado of emotion and lust, it makes his head hurt.

Leah kisses Edward and his old mind, that's seen many things, can't wrap itself around Leah, around this kiss. The vampire places his hands in her hair, she takes it farther and this kiss becomes the image of passion, the taste of passion, and the way passion feels! It literally blows his mind. Leah moans softly when he grabs her tighter and it's the hottest sound he's heard in a long time.

Leah is swearing in her head: Jesus fucking Christ, what am I doing? I need to stop this-

The pulls her tighter and she moans a little and everything is cloudy because Edward is so perfect, so manly, it drives her wild and scares her at the same time. Then she hears an animal step on a twig and she jerks away. Edward isn't smiling, he looks strange and she doesn't know what to say. The she wolf has done something evil to Bella, and she hates herself. "Never is that going to happen again."

Edward sounds really angry with we when he says, "You kissed me!"

"And I regret. So fuck off! Don't ever talk to me again." She walks away and Edward memorizes every step.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thorn In My Side, chapter 2 My Best Days**

"I'm like a child who belongs to nobody. Because you hurt so good, but feel so bad, honey."

xXx

She saw Edward kissing Leah, she heard her hiss at her husband and tell him to leave her alone. Bella's eyes burned like her throat did when humans were around, she could not cry, could not wrap up in a ball in the woods and sob like she did once upon a time. So she watched, a horrible frown on her perfect face. Bella hated being perfect, hated herself. She thought that being a vampire would be great, but she misses the perfection in her human imperfection. What Edward loved about her, her brown eyes and the bite marks on her lips when she was stressed. Now she had no blood in her veins and she was empty, unlike Leah. Bella's perfection was her imperfection.

She folded her hands and decided she would let Edward go after the she wolf, he would never leave her, he turned her. He couldn't, he would play with Leah until she got to old, and he would get all the frustration out and return to Bella and love her perfection. Bella started to hate the way that word tasted in mouth, the word that used to be an endearing term when Edward was just her boyfriend, when Jacob was still after her and not her daughter.

Bella was innocent in this, she still loved Edward unconditionally, she now was angelic and he was dirt. The tables turned. The knight who once watched her sleep now cheated on her, on their daughter. Bella was civilized, and strangely could not bring herself to want to murder Leah. She hated her most definitely, but she couldn't do it. She had to be the bigger person for her beautiful Reneesme. Nessie, the reincarnation of a blessing. She had done so much in the year she's been alive. Stop a war between wolves and vampires, got the Volturi off their backs for a year, and was something most adult vampires would never have.

No matter what though, Edward had broken her heart, something she never saw coming, and if she could, she would cry until she stopped loving him. But that would never happen, she could never stop loving Edward Cullen.

The ring feels heavy and the thought of it burns her and so she takes it off and carries it inside her house to put it in a drawer.

xXx

Edward is laying next to her, they are both reading, but he lays his book down and says to her, "Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

Her heart feels crushed again, but she can hide it and say, "I didn't want to lose it when I went running so I put it away and must've forgotten to put it on."

He laughs, "You still manage to lose things, even as a vampire. Some things don't change, my love." Bella feels sick with heart ache, she wishes he would still truly see she was his Bella. Her mind is screaming 'I'm your Bella! I'm yours!' and she damns her shield. Edward smiles and kisses her forehead and she grabs him tightly, "I love you, L-Bella."

She hears it, something not even the oldest vampire could hear, the way his lips almost formed an L, it was the hearing of a vampiric, jealous wife, she chokes on the air she didn't need to breath and he backs away, "Are you well, love?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...so happy to have you!" She pretends she's very happy and somehow she's pulled it off, "And...I love you, too."

Bella and Edward then continue reading until the sun come up.

When it does, she gets up immediately to escape Edward and the pain and to find something else to do, something Human Bella would do, something to make her feel like she is happy and that Edward is Edward, her Edward, not Leah's Edward.

So she goes to her dads house.

xXx

Bella pretends to sleep in her purple bed until her dad 'wakes' her up, "Bells? Why are you here?"

Bella sits up and smiles at her dad, "I missed you. I missed being here with you." Bella remembers all the times she would cook for her dad and she would sit with him when he watched sports. She remembers the time she tripped on ice and her dad was there to catch her. Not Edward. "Can I cook dinner for you tonight?"

Charlie nods and walks away, but Bella notices the smile on his face. She almost feels normal again. She pretends to be human Bella and walks down the stairs slowly, then slowly starts making her father some grilled chicken and mashed potatoes.

When finished, she sits down with him and eats a little, as much as it taste like acid and makes her sick.

"I love you, dad. So much." He hugs her very tight.

"I love you, too, Bells." He sighs, "You can, uhm, stay here tonight. If you want."

"Sure, dad. I would like that."

xXx

Bella is laying the purple bed and she thinks about the times she would wait for Edward to come through that widow to love her again. It kills her inside and she can't stand it anymore. She goes into her dads room and wakes him up, "Dad?"

He looks at her like she's crazy, "Hmm?"

"Can I lay with you?"

"What?" He looks at her again, "Okay?"

The vampire bride lays down next to her human father and he strokes her hair, fatherly, like he would've when she was a baby and she chokes on the tears that will never come. She maybe was an adult now, but she needed a rock, and that rock was her father. For now.

xXx

Bella goes home around noon the next day and Edward is asking her, "Where were you?"

She turns to him angrily, "Why didn't you look for me? My Edward would've looked for me."

He sighs, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I stayed with my dad, I missed him."

Edward says, "Oh, okay." The sound of his voice makes her feel inhumane again and she walks out to go spend time with her pride and joy.

Nessie, Bella's beautiful brown eyed girl is sitting her room drawing, drawing normal human girl pictures, "Hey mom!"

She turns around and smiles, then turns around to continue, "Hey Nes? You wanna go do something fun?"

She smiles very big and says, "Can we please go to the movies and see the new superhero movie?"

Bella laughs, the pain melting away, "Since when have you like superhero movies?"

She goes on about Jacob and how he showed her some and her mother tells her to get some shoes on because they are going to the movies.

xXx

At the theater, a cute boy comes up to Bella, she had forgot she looked 18. He looks around the same, he smiles, perfect white teeth, "Hey? Is that your little sister?"

Bella smiles, "Yes. Why?"

He looks at Nes and says, "She dropped this." He hands Bella her movie ticket back, but not before reading it. "Two beautiful girls going to see an action film, you are going to make some men very happy." Then Bella snorts loudly, and he looks at her weird.

The vampire makes a quick recovery, "I'm sorry. I just my hus-boyfriend-"

"I understand." He smiles and Nes looks at her weird and tugs her shirt.

"Come on, the movie is about to start." Then he and Bella say a quick goodbye and they run off to see the movie.

xXx

She is painting when Edward comes into their bedroom, he falls to his knees and grips her shirt, "Bella! I love you! Please do not forget." She knows that he is vampire crying, a choking sound.  
She wants him to admit he's been with Leah.

"I love you, too. But why are you doing this?" She pulls him up to meet his eyes and hold his hands.

"Reneesme showed me, at the theater."

"Oh."

"Please, put your ring back on. Return to me." Edward is gripping her tightly, like he won't let go, but she knows he already has let go. And in her head, she's screaming: Return to me! Tell me the truth!

She just hugs him and vampire cries until he thinks they are okay, then she puts her ring on and smiles like the day she did when she first became Edward's girlfriend.

xXx

I went see Breaking Dawn and I balled like a baby and my mom got mad because I kept literally hugging her. Oh god. My mind still can't comprehend it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasting Away, chapter 3 Fake Diamond**

"Come on you know you like cute little girls."

xXx

"Leah." Leah turned to Edward and held back her smile, the way he pronounced her name, "Lee-UH." It made her heart flutter. It was pathetic and she hated it, too, all at the same time.

"What Deadward? Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" She crosses her arms and looks at the stupid vampire straight in the eye.

"You did, but when you said it, you knew I wouldn't listen." He smiles smugly, his bright teeth and malicious smile infuriates her enough to not dazzle her.

"A girl can only dream I guess." She sighs and leans into a tree, "So what are you harassing me for this time?"

"I want to see you again." He tries to brush her arm, but she moves away.

"And I want to be the queen of England. But obviously, neither of our dreams will come true." She glares at him and he keeps smiling.

"Stop acting like you don't want me, Leah." He chuckles, "Lee-uhh."

She wants to rip off his clothes, but instead she says, "Your wife, ice queen?"

He walks away very quickly after that one and Leah goes off to take care of herself.

xXx

Leah was a fiery woman. Very outspoken, she swore a lot, and she would never let anyone push her around. She was tough and hard headed. Leah drank heavily and could make any man cry. Though,she had a weakness, her soft spot, love. Sam made her week once, Jacob, and now Edward Cullen. Never would have she guessed that one.

Leah thought about Bella, she had the same problem. Love got her into near death situations all the time, even near death situations for everyone. That's why Leah hated her, but Leah had the same problem. But no one would fight for her, she new that.

Bella Swan was strong, beautiful, and elegant, Leah would admit that, but she did not envy her. She more pitied the stupid vampire, she had to give up everything for love. Leah gets to chose how long she is immortal and can go back to normal, Bella couldn't. She was going to be 18 forever.

Bella and Leah would never ever be friends, the she wolf did not ever have to admit that because it was obvious.

She would not speak to Bella, and the dumb vampire would not talk to Leah. Everything was fine.

But then, Leah made out with Bella's husband. She was Emily, everything she hated. She was dirt and Bella was an angel, so high and glorious. No matter what Leah did, she was the bad guy, and this time, she really was. She wasn't just ruining a marriage, she was ruining a family. Leah would never have a family, and she knew that pain, why would she take a father away from a daughter?

She shuddered in self hatred and grabbed her bottle of regrets, trying to block out sinful nature. Sinful nature was knocking on her door.

"Take a father from a daughter! Fuck me!" Leah lost her father, she knew how that felt. And perfect Nessie had done many things to Leah, like exist, but she didn't deserve this. "Fuck me." She wallowed in self pity more, that's all Leah did these days and it annoyed herself.

Leah was so glad she had her own house now, somewhere where teenage boys weren't constantly hovering around her mothers kitchen table, life should've been great.

But she wanted to stop pitying she wanted reasons to stop doing it. But that wouldn't happen, if she wanted to do what she wanted, Edward would be in her bed.

Most preferably naked and on top of her.

Leah's body shivered with pleasure at the thought. She could look, but not touch.

Or...she could do what she wants and fuck him without a care.

It was now firmly decided. Leah was not good, she was bad and that how it was supposed to be. She smiles and takes another drink as she walking into her room for some Leah time.

Bad Leah was now large and in charge.

xXx

The first time she had sex with Edward was around a month later in her bed. None of the pack was invited to her house in Forks, so no one would catch his scent there.

Edward treated her like a princess until the moment she removed her clothes, then she had the most wild sex in her life. He wasn't soft and romantic, he gave her what she wanted. It was perfect and his cold body cooled down her burning temperature. It was like a cold drink after a long summers day of work.

Then he left immediately after, leaving Leah with only a tiny feeling of remorse. The she wolf sat tangled in her sheets trying to feel her body again and after that first night, she had a little trouble walking. That is what she wanted, or she thinks. Leah still felt empty and lonely when he left. Maybe because love was locked out when she went on her dates with sinful nature.

xXx

"Do you not think so far ahead? Cause I been thinking 'bout forever."

xXx

Edward had no genetic roots in this world, he was the only child of his father, and his father the only one of his father, and he had no distant relative like a great great great grandson. He had felt very alone in the world, even with his Cullen family until his Bella, until his daughter. Edward was, in the crudest way, a floating nothing. He had no point. Eat, school, eat. That was all he was. Then he met Isabella.

Now he understands the human concept of courtship more, date someone for a long time and if it doesn't work, find another you could marry. Edward is very curious whether or not Bella was 'the one', she was, in fact, a perfect woman, beautiful, but did he not court her, well, date her long enough? Did she wait until she received his curse of immortality to reveal her flaws? He remembers the time Leah pointed out that he had lost the rose colored glasses. She was very much right. So right it infuriated him. How could he had been so stupid? Turn a human girl because of love? Vampires shouldn't love humans.

But they shouldn't love werewolves either.

Edward did, he loved both. A horrible gift from some jerk higher power.

He was driving to said werewolf girl's house right now, he was ready, guilt could not fight such a overwhelming desire.

He remembers his first time with Leah. He treated her like a princess, they kissed and groped, getting a feel of this change of machinery. Edward laughs at his word choice.

Then Leah removed her clothing, never had he seen something so delicious, something that could make a vampire stop feeding for. Edward feels his member grow hard at the thought of Leah's body.

Then the way he felt when he made her moan, the way he felt powerful. Leah, a very tough and predominant woman, would never let anyone push her around, but when Edward got her in bed- Edward smiles smugly at the thought- she made him feel so...dominant.

He parked very far away and ran the rest of the way, letting himself into her house. Leah gasps at his large bulge, he took notice that she was only wearing a long shirt, his erection was starting to hurt. Edward calls her name out darkly, "Leah."

She smiles at him very cheekily, "Eddie?" She walks over and gets on her knees, unzipping his jeans.

xXx

Edward decides to stay a little longer and feel her beautiful body and acknowledge every curve and bump for the perfection it is, she smiles at him, it's beautiful, "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He can't get over how sweet she is being right now.

"Edward, do you like me?" Edward reads her mind, she is worried that he only likes her for sex. The vampire is taken aback by this new emotion he's getting from her.

"Leah, you're strong, beautiful, and very funny. I like you a lot." He pulls her towards him and kisses her, "I have to go home."

He barely notices her pout because he's quickly getting dressed and leaving in the shadows of the night, he listens to her thoughts and hears her say to her pet cat, "Do you like me more than Bella?"

Edward frowns and drives off quickly, to get home before his wife so he can wash away his lover, his- mistress.

He hated calling Leah that, lover or mistress wasn't enough. His brain would travel to the dark depths of calling her his wife, that was nice, but he had to brush it away. Like he brushed away Bella, they were no longer sleeping in the same bed, and he knew she knew, but he knew Bella, she would do the opposite of a normal girl and ignore his infidelity till it went away. He was done trying to pretend to be devoted, done begging her to put her ring on.

Edward never forgot Nes, he never would, no matter what happened between her mother and himself, she would be his everything. Without a doubt.

xXx

"Nes?" Edward peaks into her room, his daughter hunched over her dolls makes him smile.

"Dad?" She doesn't look up.

"Was I an accident?" Edward gasp, runs to her and notices she is crying. "Well people in love have babies and you and mom aren't." She looks up into him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You are not an accident. I love you and you are perfect. Also, I love your mom more than anything, but not as much as I love you, darling." I poke her nose and smile at her, she is reassured and keeps playing.

xXx

**Blah blah blah. I don't know what to do next. Please review because I got none last time and that really hurts since six people favorite/alerted. Bitches.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Thorn In My Side, chapter 4 You Can Be The Boss**

"1, 2 make it fun. Don't trust anyone."

xXx

"Stop it!" Bella screams, she can hardly keep her fiery hated under wraps. Edward is sitting at the dining table his eyes peaking up from his book, barely acknowledging Bella's anger. "Edward, why won't you acknowledge me?"

"I don't understand, Bella." He finally sets down the book.

"What is wrong with you?" She keeps screaming, even though she knows her daughter is in the other room.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Are you mad? Why are you screaming at me?" She sees guilt in his eyes.

"Am I mad?" She laughs, "Mad that I thought marrying you was a good idea." She bangs her fist against the expensive table and it splits in half.

"What are you saying?" He peaks around the corner, he sighs, "Our daughter can hear you."

"Can she hear you FUCKING Leah Clearwater?" Bella laughs harder, "Hah hah! There I said it! You've been FUCKING her and I know it."

"Shut up, Bella! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He grabs her wrists.

The vampire woman pulls away fiercely, "I will no longer be inferior to you, Edward Cullen."

"Bella, you've gone-" They turn to the sound of the back door slamming.

xXx

Reneesme runs away from her house as fast as she can, her long brown hair catching in trees and her long pink night gown has mud along the ends. She is crying. Her small, fragile heart is in two. The two sides belongs to each parent. She hates her mother and her father. She wants sanctuary. She wants her Jacob.

Passing the treaty line, she gets to his step and bangs her fist against the door, "Jacob! Jacob!"

No answer.

She jumps from tree to his window and sees him cuddled in his bed and she opens the window and jumps onto him. "Jacob!"

"Hmm?" He wakes up, "Nes!"

She sobs into his warm chest.

xXx

"Look what you've done." Bella crosses her arms.

"What I've done? You're the one screaming nonsense at me at one in the morning! I am barely Leah Clearwater's friend." He looks so close to slapping his wife. But his lie is worse the sting of his hand.

"Look at me." She chokes, "Look me in the eyes and tell me." Bella wants to be lied to. She wants her life back.

He stares deeply into her golden eyes, "I am barely even Leah's friend. I haven't slept with her. I love you, Isabella Cullen, don't forget." She crumbles into his arms silently, wishing tears would come. Or blood could seep from broken heart.

xXx

"Come on, tell me." Jacob tilts her chin up, looking into his imprints large eyes, "Nes?"

"No. I can't." She turns away and fumbles with her nightie. Jacob wishes she would open up, holding it in was bad, he new first hand. "Tell me a story."

He decided he won't question her, but instead, tell her one, "Once there was a beautiful girl, she wasn't a princess, she wasn't poor, she was a normal, beautiful girl." Nessie lays back against his side, her preteen body very small compare to his, "She was...A very good poet, everything she said could bring tears, laughter, or a growl, she handled the opposing kingdoms with her brilliant gift of tongue. One day, the beautiful girl met a handsome man, they were instantly in love, she knew exactly what to say to make him love her forever. But he kept saying, "You're so beautiful." She was curious if he only liked her for her beauty." Nes shook her head to show she was following. "But, a jealous witch loved the man and told her she had to take away her poetry of the gift of her beautiful face. She chose to lose her beauty. The girl now looked plain and awkward. She went to see her love, but he didn't know who she was, she cried, "Im the girl you once called beautiful" But he would not speak with her. He turned away, she cried out, "Who was I, when I was the one you called beautiful? Was I a face or was I a beautiful heart?" He would not look at her. The girls heart plummeted. Though broken, she would not forget who she was. She kept saving the kingdom, kept letting her heart speak, and a handsome king loved her words. He had to have the beautiful voice. She told the king, "But I have no physical beauty to love you with, only the words of true love." He didn't care, he loved her and she opened her eyes to see she loved him too. The witches spell was broken. The girl was beautiful again." Nes gasped. "The curse was really a gift, if it hadn't been for her, she wouldn't have the king. And so, they lived happily ever after."

"That was amazing. Where did you learn it?" Nes got closer and it made Jacob uncomfortable.

"My mother. She told me it." Jacob turned away to check his phone, Bella text him, but when e turned, Reneesme kissed him lightly on the lips. He sits up.

Tears fill her eyes, "Jacob?"

"Nessie. It's to soon. You can't do that. You're still a child."

"Oh." Nes needed love. She didn't get it from her father. So she needed it from Jacob. She needed a man to love her, but obviously she had none. She jumps out the window and runs off.

Never had Reneesme felt internal pain. Her life was parties, love, and pretty dresses. What was happening? She was confused. Her head hurt from crying. Pain. Now she felt pain. She wanted to feel happiness. She wanted Aunt Alice to brush her hair and tell her how perfect she was. She wanted daddy to look at her painting approvingly. She wanted Jacob to love her like a woman. She looked 13, but she had the mind of a 15 year old.

Mommy. Daddy. Jacob. She didn't know who to call out to. For the first time in her life, little Reneesme was alone. So she followed her mothers foot steps, rolled up in a ball, and cried. Alone.

xXx

"Where is she?" Bella really wants to ask, 'Why aren't we out looking?'

"I don't know. Jacob won't answer his phone." Edward grips his phone tightly and crushes the stupid machine.

"I'm going to go lay down." Bella sits up.

"Alright." He looks at her. "I love you."

Bella walks out as an emotional wall, she doesn't have anything to say.

xXx

She finally gets up and Edward and Nes aren't there. She knows she came home last night, but Edward left and her daughter went to the main house.

Bella sits at her vanity and brushes her long hair, puts on lotion, and then picks out a beautiful outfit, black tightish pants with a sleeveless purple shirt. She actually puts makeup on her...perfect face.

Everything she does feels empty, every action has no purpose. The bride feels weightless, Edward wasn't her crutch. Was anything real? She wanted to wake up with brown eyes and clumpy brown hair, she wanted to wake up with a heart beat. She wants to wallow in self pity, she wants to murder someone, she wants to die, and she wants to run away all in one. She needs to feel something rather than nothing at all. Bella is aware she has a decision, to leave, to put herself first, or stay for Renessme. She is going to put her family back together. One, by ripping Leah from the picture, and putting Edward Mason Cullen on lockdown. The vampire smiles a little, she already has a very good idea in mind.

xXx

She rings the doorbell at this specific house and is answered by a specific werewolf girl, "Hello?" Leah is frowning. Like always.

Bella laughs lightly, "Hello Leah, I wanted to bring you this because I heard what happened with Sam calling you a "sterile bitch." I wanted to let you know I'm there for you. Since we're step sisters and all!" She places the plate of cookies in her hand. Bella flips her hair a little, remembering the slight twitch in Leah's expression when she said 'sterile bitch.'

"Haha. Yeah, thanks, Bella." Leah is no idiot to what Bella's doing, Edward already told her Bella knew, why hasn't she left him? Wait, why hasn't Leah left him? Leah wasn't eating these stupid ass cookies, they were like Emily's devil muffins reborn. Leah retaliates at Bella's weak attack, "Well, I will see you around. Oh, and I'll wash the plate and make sure _Edward_ gets it back to you."

Bella smiles like she isn't affected, but her stone hard met her feet quick, so she waves and walks off. That fucking whore. She drives off in the bulletproof car quickly, driving like her husband. Speaking of husband, where was he? Slamming in the breaks, she turns around to drive directly home. She was in a hurry. But she had no idea what she wanted to do.

xXx

**Review you crazy sluts**.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Thorn In My Side, chapter 5 No Church In The Wild**

HELLO EVERYONE. I want everyone to read this. Okay, Leah is my FAVORITE character. I'm not going to kill her or Edward. I'm not making Nes a stupid bitch either. I hate Bella, but my version, seen in this story, is very lovely and I am very found of her. I have everything set so please do not wish death on my favorite character because it won't happen. But, Bella and Leah will both get there shining light so Leah fans, be happy, and Bella fans, be happy! And FYI this is gonna be a drama filled crazy mother fucker. It's a tad unrealistic and only for your enjoyment.

Also, I got some inspiration from the boy who I gave it all to seeing me again. It surprised my heart and it was literally painful in my chest.

"Live fast, die young. Bad girls do it well."  
  
xXx

Edward ran his soft hand along Leah's side, his chuckled when he felt her shiver. But his smile falters when she says, "Bella came over."

He sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose, "When?"

"Yesterday morning." She turns away.

"She knows. She wants me to lie to her. She wants to pretend." He turns her back over lightly.

"Then let her. She's a bitch." Leah turns away again, tougher.

Edward doesn't feel comfortable with her calling Bella a bitch, but he carries on anyways. "I probably need to go."

"Okay."

He feels like a bigger asshole, "Bye, love."

Leah stands up in a flash and slaps Edward, naked, angry, "Don't ever call me that."

Edward is gone in a flash. He is pissed. Bella has gone mad, now Leah. He wants to slap himself to. What has he become? Why can't he stop loving Bella? Why can't he stop lusting for Leah? At that moment, he realizes what he has done. But he can't stop, he's in the winding circle of regret, guilt, and addiction. Something he can't stop, or at least he thinks.

He has to get the thorn out of this side. But he's not sure which one.

xXx

Leah wasn't mad. She was hurt. She was hurt that she let herself do this, that she let Edward Cullen dazzle her. Everything with him was going nowhere. It was a crazy car ride speeding to a dead end. But every path in her life was a dead end. She was a dead end. She thought loving Edward was for her, but it wasn't. Now she's in more pain, her heart is breaking. She wants to run away. She needs to phase. But she can't, she can't do anything, but ignore the pain and be a bitch. She needed Edward like a drug. She was dying, her high wasn't so great, she was broken and a breaker.

There's a knock on her door, "Shit." Her and her house both wreak of Edward. Oh well, Bella knows, there's nothing to lose.

The door open up to be Jacob Black, he looks her up and down, she's only wearing a long shirt. "Leah?"

"What is it, Black? Shit to do. People to see." She leans against the door frame, her shirt rises up and Jacob gulps. His imprints kiss has him in a frenzy.

"I need-uhm." Leah has not idea what has gotten into this oversized man.

"Jacob?" He leans in and grabs her like he used to, she can't help but be drawn back into her old love for a split second. He is about to kiss her, but then he smells Edward Cullen.

He drops her and she catches herself quickly, "Now I see what's going on." Leah is already prepared for the speech, "You're having sex with Edward?" He's red in the face, shaking.

"Yeah." Leah takes a mockingly long step back.

"You realize what the hell you've done? What you've done to Nes?" He gets closer to her.

"You realize you just tried to kiss me what that would've done to Nes?" She pokes him in the chest.

The stupid shape shifting boy grabs Leah and cries into her shoulder. "Way to go Leah, that's two jabs at poor Reneesme Cullen today." she says in her head to herself.

"I can feel her pain. It's killing me and I want it to stop." Jacob sits on her sofa and she goes and gets him a bottle of water.

"And you're just now feeling her pain?" Leah puts it in his shaking hand.

"Yes, she always felt happy and loved, it was like I was always high, even when my day sucked, her feelings could support me, now she's in a horrible heartbreaking part of her life. It is crushing me and I can't do anything to fix this stuff." Jacob takes another long swig of water.

"Why can't you?" Leah leans in a little, but she instantly backs up, the closeness make her empty heart hurt.

"I can save her from a giant flesh eating monster, not her parents stupidity." He looks at her angrily, "You and Edward? How the hell did that come to pass?"

Leah lies back and closes her burning eyes, "I don't know. I regret it."

"Then ignore him. It would help a lot of people. You, Edward, Bella, Nes, and me!" He clenches his fist, "Bella should've know, she should've never went and saved him back when I was a knew wolf. She'd be mine and he'd be gone forever."

Leah doesn't know how to feel about Jacob's confession of his long lasting feelings for Bella Swan-Cullen. She gets Jacob and Edward. A daughter.

Children. Leah can't have those, she wants to take away something from Bella, and she thought maybe it could be her husband, but that won't happen either.

She stands up, "Stay as long as you like, but I'm going outside."

Leah goes out and runs deeply into the woods, as fast as her human feet can go, she is running away, away from nothing and everything. That sounds crazy, but she is crazy.

She stops when she smells an unknown vampire. "What the hell?"

She is defenseless as a human so she jumps into some bushes. This isn't going to work and she knows it.

"Come out little girly wolf. Don't be afraid." He does a dog call and laughs. Leah holds her breath. Then, he's gone from her sight but the bush splits and he's in her face. "Hello."

She thinks this is the the creepy younger looking one from the Volturi, "What do you want, bloodsucker?"

"I want to talk to you." She's seriously talked to enough idiots today.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She stands up to leave.

He says, "It's a shame I might have to kill someone simply because you won't stay and talk to me." That stops her, "Now that I have your attention, hello, my name is Felix." He bows slightly. She notices the strange olive color to his chalky skin and he is without a cloak.

"Leah." She sits on the ground, "Okay, Felix, what the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be back in Italy slaughtering defenseless girls?"

"No. I'm here to pester the Cullen's." He sits down to.

"That used to be one of my favorite past times." She laughs angrily.

"You don't like the Cullen's?" He looks at her, these red eyes making her mad. Who's blood tainted those eyes?

"Like isn't my word of choice." She turns away and crosses her arms. Felix eyes her tan skin and deep clevage. He always enjoyed a woman's company, more to look at.

"They are a thorn in your side?" He pulls his eyes up. A thousand years couldn't dry his love for women.

"That's exactly how I'd put it." She feels a little better now that he isn't trying to kill her. She even notices his rippling shoulders and arms. Now that she's a fangbanger and all. When did her life become a god damned episode of True Blood?

Felix notices Leah's stare and winks at her, she growls. "What's your problem?"

"I've had to deal with a lot of idiots today."

"Am I one of them?"

"You sure are." She laughs lightly.

He puts a hand on his heart, "Aw come on."

"When can I go back home?"

"I don't know." He smiles like an idiot and Leah wants to punch it into a frown.

"Why are you so angry with me?" He sounds like he thinks it isn't obvious.

"You're forcing me to talk to you."

"Then you won't like these next news."

"Oh god." She sighs.

"I need a place to stay while I'm here. It's a test to see how the Cullen's and wolves obey us. And I surely won't feel welcome at the Cullen's. So-" He is cut off.

"Whatever. You can stay with me and I'll save some lives. Let me call Jacob." She pulls out her phone.

He laughs evily and she makes a disgusted sound. "Jake?...This stupid ass Volturi vampire has to come stay at my house!...oh my god! No I won't sleep with him!...Just tell everyone!...Jesus Christ...it's so he won't kill someone. Ugh. Bye!" She hangs up. "Come on you pale faced brute."

xXx

"Your house is very...quaint." Felix grabs a picture frame, "These are all empty."

"I hate everyone."

He laughs, "I see."

She walks him to this room full of boxes and plain white walls, "This is your room."

"No bed?" He looks around like its an asylum.

"You don't sleep. But, you can use the closet bars to sleep like a bat." She laughs at her own joke. She pushes him inside and closes the door. He grumbles.

Leah raises her arms, she's so exhausted. She is about to lay on the couch, but she hears someone upstairs. She runs up there, "Edward?" He grabs her.

She is being kissed, "Hello! I'm sorry to leave in a rush. He sets her down and smiles, squeezing her butt. "I heard Felix was in town."

She laughs, "Yeah. He's staying with me."

"What?"

"He's staying with me."

Edward growls, "Why?"

"He needed somewhere to go, would you rather him be around your daughter?" She backs away.

"Okay. Understandable. I don't want to talk to him, so I must go, see you later." He kisses her again and leaves. Leah falls back in her bed and sighs. Here she was again, a blushing idiot.

Felix chuckles, "I see why you don't like the Cullen's."

"Shut up and go to your room." She frowns and he holds his hands up and leaves.

"That stupid mother fucker."

"I heard that!"

xXx

**Okay, so Felix is in the picture. WOO. SLUT TIME. Party.**

REVIEW FUCKERS.


	6. Chapter 6

The Thorn In My Side, chapter 6 Anything Could Happen

Time for Bella to stop being such a pussy bitch.

And this is to the Bella fans!

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Shame on me now."

xXx

I was laying in bed thinking about the stupid bitch with my husband right now, when Alice walks in, "Felix from Volturi is in town. Staying with Leah so he won't be around Nes."

"Good." Alice sees the emptiness in Bella's eyes, she's to stressed out with Jasper to ask what's wrong. Everyone's conflicting feelings is making him agitated.

Bella thinks about when she saved Edward from the Volturi, which she shouldn't have done. Felix. Hmm. He's the one that flirts with her. Bella smiles.

xXx

She was wearing a tight pair of yoga pants, a tight pink workout shirt, and her hair was in a long braid along her back, she was 'jogging.' Edward and Nes were on a hunting trip and she was on Leah's door step. She rang the bell and a vampire man answers, "Leah isn't here."

"I'm not here to see Leah." She laughs a little. Being flawless made flirting effortless.

"Then who?" Felix is worried she's here to see Edward. He was told Bella wasn't to know, even though she already did. That confused him.

"You." She smiles and notices Felix look her up and down and nod. "I was wanting to discuss...what you were doing here." Oh god. This was so slutty, yet so easy. It felt so dirty.

Felix chuckles. Silly little Bella has no idea what she has gotten herself in to, he knows exactly what she is trying to do and he wants to play along.

xXx

He's done with a final thrust and he tumbles next to her in her bed, well, her and Edward's bed. She has never felt this way before in her life. Her bones are non existent at the moment. She closes her eyes, and Felix quickly changes and leaves.

What just happened?

xXx

2 hours earlier:

"You can leave now Felix." Bella feels awkward and human.

"I don't think I want to." He strokes Bella cheek. She is utterly flawless and he enjoys it. "Don't frown, pretty girl. I will make you feel good."

"I-I don't want to." She stutters and takes a small step back.

"I didn't come here to he teased, Bella Cullen." He spits her last name, "Leah doesn't just tease Edward."

She was done, she was growling and shredding off his clothes. Bella was long gone.

xXx

Her room smelled of Felix, sex, and Felix. It was great. She stands up and brushes her long hair and smiles into the mirror.

Edward walks in to her in her silk red robe, "What the hell? Did you fuck Felix Volturi in my bed?"

She looks him the eye and says, "No, love. I've been home alone all day."

He clenches his fist tightly and slams his hand against the tan colored wall. "Don't lie to me!"

She acts shocked, "Im not!"

Edward grabs her wrist, "Bella. What is this about?"

Bella starts making her crying choking sound, "Admit to me- admit you slept with Leah."

He drops her wrist, sits on the bed, and sighs, "Yes."

Bella laughs like a crazy person, "Say it to my face, Edward."

"I can't." She slaps him as hard as she can, it hurts him. She doesn't care how he feels, she wants the hole in her heart to go away. "I slept with Leah."

"And I fucked Felix." She laughs again, "What are we gonna do."

"Give me a chance, Bella. I love you and our daughter, and I made you." Edward gets on his knees and looks up at her pleadingly.

Bella doesn't know what to do.

xXx

Reneesme is sitting at Rose's white vanity while Rose brushes her brown hair, "You look like your mother." Nes nods, she didn't want to look like that woman. Nes swallows loudly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? About anything?"

She nods again, smiling sadly.

Rose sets down the brush, "Come on." She pats her bak lightly, "Let's go to the park."

Nes shakes her head no.

"Why not?" Her aunt puts her hands on her hips.

The park is for babies. Nes wasn't a baby anymore. She stand up and walks out.

She walks through town like most girls who are 13, the way she looked. At the McDonalds, some are sitting inside and giggling at a cell phone. She keeps walking and sees a couple sitting in a car a laughing quietly after he whispers in her ear, Nes turns her head away quickly. She didn't want to seem creepy.

Not that she cared, she was creepy. A vampire human. A big freak with alien eyes and pale skin. Jacob would never love her like she wanted him to. She looked at him like other girls looked at Justin Beiber. He was going to be her babysitter forever.

Nes wipes away a tear and walks into the local grocery store, she grabs a candy bar to make her feel better. Leah Clearwater is facing away from her looking at cereals. Nes knows she knows she's here. She would avoid her to if she did what Leah did.

Nes had to leave when she heard her mother with a Volturi guy. Like when she had to leave when her mom screamed, _'Can she hear you fucking Leah Clearwater?' _

Then Jacob denied her. She didn't want to kiss romantically, but she wanted to feel something.

She pays for the candy bar and leaves. Leah's black car rolling away reminds her that even a chocolate bar can't take away the fact that her parents hate her enough to cheat on each other. "I fucking hate them." Nes didn't curse, but big girls cursed, big girls that Jacob liked cursed a lot, like Leah. She wanted to be a 'big girl.' She wants boobs and to not have baby fat.

She knows it sounds stupid.

xXx

Nes gets home to her mother and father screaming at each other again, she catches a glimpse of a slap.

Dad ask mom for a chance and her mom doesn't say anything. She reacts on impulse and walks into her parents room, "Fuck you! I hate you! I fucking hate you both!" Then falls to her knees and sobs. Her heart is pumping rapidly, it hurts. She hopes Jacob feels her pain.

Her stupid parents don't run to her and apologize, they start yelling at each other, "Look what you've done."

Nes starts screaming to, but it doesn't help any, but the only thing to do is scream, but what's the point of screaming when no one can hear you?

xXx

**Short chapter, I know! What do you guys want Bella to do? Make sure your idea isn't just "LEAVE HIM YOU STUPID BITCH" and something that actually makes the story better and more enjoyable to read.**

REVIEW CUNTS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: American Dream**

Hello! First of all I would LOVE to thank EdwardBellaReneesmeCullen for the lovely review that states I am a whore for writing a story like this. I do fancy myself a dicksicle between chapters of TWILIGHT FANFICTION.

THIS IS IMPROTANT: I just know this story wouldn't be good without drama like this. But, my Bella is going to really become an adult in this story, ever since she met Edward, everything has been handed to her and she hasn't been able to grow up. You have to think, Bella's still a teenager, as I teenager, I would fight fire with fire.

"I've got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one."

xXx

Bella takes a big, unneeded breath, "This place is amazing, ay Nes?"

"Sure." Nes stares at a design in the wall.

Bella frowns, she got them a new house away from Edward, she thought that's what Nes wanted.

It's what she wanted.

Somewhere she could breath, somewhere where she could be Bella and not Edward Cullen's wife.

She wasn't as lucky as she thought she was.

It was time for her to grow up, ever since she was 17, life was a big chocolate Sunday with a big cherry on top. Life was an empty bowl now, she was going to make what she could for her and Nes to fix that. Edward Cullen wasn't going to save her this time. Nor was his money going to support her either.

It had been 4 months since that last fight, the day her daughter told her she 'fucking hated' her. She pulled out of that faster than she could run. She got a job in an office in Forks and now she has a house for her and her daughter to stay safe.

Nes was first. That was one part of growing up.

That didn't make her stop loving Edward, though. She's not sure she ever could stop.

She wonders what is would be like to be an aging, brown eyes human again. That Nes was a normal girl named Sarah who could tan and enjoy human food fully. In this dream, Bella would be dating a nice man named Grant with a dog named Max, they would both love Nes like their own. They would get married, grow old, and die.

Dying never sounded like a good thing, until you lost the only thing you lost it. It's the only thing you are ever really promised. But, immortality came with a price.

"Mom. When is dad going to come see me?" Nes is still staring at the design.

Bella frowns again, "Tonight."

Her daughter stands up and places a hand on her cheek. Bella sees the story of Rapuzel.

"My tower is the pain I feel right now." Nes starts crying, "I don't know how stop it, I can't get it off of me."

Bella gets on her knees and pulls her into her chest, "Get what off?"

"The imprint." Nes starts sobbing and Bella holds her tightly, wondering if she could hold her forever.

xXx

"Nes, I really need to see you." Jacob says through the phone, "It hurts."

"I don't want you, Jake." She cries, "I want you to leave me alone." Then she hangs up.

It feels like a really tight coat she can't get off, it's uncomfortable and painful. She can hardly move. Wasn't Jacob supposed to be her everything and her protector? He wasn't doing anything right, she'd rather have nothing than his constant burden in her already crumbled life.

xXx

"I want to be a normal girl." Nes keeps crying, "I want a normal boy with a normal body temperature to talk to me."

"Nes, you aren't a normal girl. Neither was I." Bella rubs her tears away.

"You used to have blood in you mom, you were human once!" Her daughter pushes her away, "Every guy liked you! No one likes me! I'm a huge mess up! Even my parents couldn't help me." She runs out and slams her new bedroom door.

Bella stares at her hands. Can she do anything right?

xXx

Felix was the most annoying thing Leah had ever come across, she was literally about to lose her mind. He was like her allergy, everything he did was absolutely to make her mad.

And he slept with Bella, he told her it was a favor and she got Edward to herself. She did not want Edward.

She wanted to die because of what she did to that family. She so many times was close. She deserved a fate worse that a million years of heartbreak.

He came by every day asking for her, she knew he did it to Bella, too.

She was lost, she would say yes to him, no the next. She'd tell herself she was done, but do it again.

She would cry and scream and not care Felix could hear. He would sometimes almost even show pity for her.

The only emotion he showed her was his complete arrogance and annoyance, well, he was a lot of a-words. "Asshole!"

"What?" Felix laughs and sits on her couch.

"You filled all of these picture frames of you!" She stomps her foot. But, she had to thank Felix, his presence kept her from sitting in despair her whole life.

"It's so you're always happy. Since you love me and am aways happy to see me." He laughs and she can't help but laugh, too. Felix was kinda her friend now. "Leah, you should go visit Italy with me."

"What?" Though, that was unexpected.

"To get away from good ole man whoring Edward." He laughs again.

"Sure."

His eyes get big, "Really?"

Leah laughs, "Yeah!"

"Go get a bag packed, we are leaving tonight." Felix leans back into the couch and closes his eyes, remembering the way he felt inside Bella.

xXx

Bella knocks on Reneesme's door, "Babe?"

"What do you want?" Nes sounds stuffed up from tears.

"I want to talk to my daughter."

"Fine." The door is opened and Nessie sits on her little pink bed. Bella sits next to her.

"You know I love you?" Bella shakes her head when Nes says she does. "No you don't. You think that since I left your father, that I don't love you. Actually, that mean I love you more than anything. Nes, I know you are big girl now, that's why I'm telling you this, okay?"

Nes smiles when she tells her she's a big girl, "Okay."

"For your happiness, I left your dad because I didn't want you to be around us fighting and crying and avoiding you. I loved you more than I wanted to stay and make your dad feel everything he made me feel. But, your dad loves you more than anything, more than Leah Clearwater and he won't forget you."

Nes gasp, "Being an adult sucks."

Bella laughs her beautiful laugh, "Yes it does."

The door is knocked and they both go to answer it, "Hello." It's Edward, "Oh hello, beautiful." He smiles and wraps Nes into his arms.

"Hi daddy." She giggles and Bella smiles at Edward, and he smiles back. Bella is glad that maybe, for the first time, everything is okay for a little bit.

"I'll have her back on Monday."

"Alright." Bella kisses her daughters cheek, "I'll see you Monday, babe. Have fun. Love you!"

"Bye mom! I love you, too." She calls out while running to the silver Volvo.

xXx

Edward Cullen felt everything he deserved to feel, self hatred, sadness, heartbreak, loneliness, anger, and despair. He cheated on his wife and fooled his mistress into think he had real feelings for her. He misses Bella's constant smiles, her beautiful brown hair, and her love for him. She made him feel like hero, but now, he felt like the vilest villain.

Sadly, he couldn't say he missed Leah, she was way to angry and confused. He would never deny she was beautiful, but she was a fragile tea cup on a shaky shelf, and he didn't want to be there when it tipped.

Nes was here, her presence got him out of his hole for a couple days, he loved her more than he could express. He knows Bella talked to her about it, she keeps replaying everything in her head.

He chuckles when the tv show she's watching makes her giggle loudly, her laugh is adorable.

Edward goes and sits next to her, deciding the best thing to do for his daughter was hang out and be her dad. He couldn't be Bella's hero anymore, but he sure could be his daughters.

xXx

**Awe, isn't this all so lovely. UNTIL I COME IN AND FUCK IT UP.**

Heh heh.

I WOULD LOVE ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW, BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEINGS. :)


End file.
